


Dominic Reminisces

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Dominic Peterson Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversational Writing Style, Cum Eating, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: My original character, Dominic Peterson, recalls his first sexual experience, back when he was a high school Junior.





	Dominic Reminisces

My first time? 

Heh. Damn, that was a long time ago… feels like it was, anyway. I was a junior in high school. He was in my Sociology class. If I were coerced into choosing one single person or moment that made me realize I was gay, I’d have to go with that fucker. 

Dude. What was his name again? Oh yeah, that’s right… Yuri. 

Fuck yeah, Yuri was gorgeous. He was on the football team. 

Yeah, what a cliché, right? Closeted varsity jock. 

Only... I never said he was closeted, did I? 

I wouldn’t say that he was in anybody’s face, either. He was just who he was, gave zero fucks. I’m sure he got hassled- it was high school, after all, and he was gay on the football team. But this dude had the attitude and the strength to take care care of himself. 

As you can probably guess from the name, he wasn’t some native So-Cal Bro. His family had moved from Russia when he was in middle school. There was actually a rumour at our school that his father was former Spetsnaz and had taught Yuri everything he knew. Fuck, Yuri probably started that rumour himself, to make sure he wouldn’t get hassled too much. Gorgeous and smart. 

Anyway, as I said, we were in the same class one year. It’s ridiculous to think back on it now… I spent half that year figuring that I was just another face in the crowd to him. It’s not that he never spoke to me. Actually, he always made sure to sit close to me. Every day. 

Yeah, I know. I was an oblivious fuck. Dude. I was trying to focus on school, you know? 

As I was saying, he didn’t straight up ignore me or some shit. He always sat by me, always said “hi”, all that. I guess I…. was just… an oblivious fuck. Heh. 

And yeah, I was into him. His eyes were great- this really piercing greyish blue. And his hair always looked so soft. His accent was hot too- he still had one, though it was faint. Some days it was just too much to have to sit next to him and make small talk. Too damn much. That period was right before lunch, so sometimes I just went home and enjoyed a nice, slow wank. And that was just fine- I really didn’t have the time for a relationship or anything like that. I wanted to focus all I had on school. It was really the only way I could show my appreciation to my brother for getting me the fuck out of Texas. So, I guess you could say I was willfully oblivious. 

But then, there was that partner project at the end of the year. Worth like 50% of our grade or some shit. I can’t remember what the fuck it was, but… heh. It doesn’t really matter what the project was, does it? What matters is that Yuri asked to partner up with me. Dude. I’ve never agreed to anything as fast as I agreed to that. We did most of the work at my place, because my brother was usually working and Yuri’s little brothers and sister were really distracting. It was like a week before he made a move. 

It was a Friday, so Sean was home a little early and had invited Yuri to stay for dinner. And, somehow that turned into Yuri crashing overnight. Fuck, we stayed up so late that night. I think mostly because I was just too hyped up to even think about sleeping. It was like… every little neuron in my brain was screaming, and hiding my boner was just… it was painful, dude. Painful as fuck. I was just staring at whatever dumb shit we were watching on TV, not registering a single thing. I almost wanted to lock myself up in the bathroom and take care of it so I could just get on with shit already. 

I almost did actually, but then I felt Yuri’s fingers running along my shoulder blades as he wrapped his arm around me. He rested his hand on my left shoulder and teased the column of my neck with his thumb. Fuck’s sake. I about died. Then he leaned in and put his lips up by my ear and whispered “you know I like you, right” in that fucking accent. I lost all brain function… or it felt like I had, anyway. I’m surprised I didn’t just piss myself… or cum on the spot. Fuck, I was keyed up. You know what I said? Little 17-year old me? 

“Fuck.”

That’s all I was able to manage. Just “fuck”. 

He laughed at that, and called me cute. 

Anyway… he tried to kiss me then, but I avoided it. I was so nervous. I mean, fuck, we were on the couch, out in the living room at the time. I asked him if he wanted to move to my room in the smoothest voice I could manage… which was not at all smooth. God, that dude, though. Yuri had game. He said “I bet you’re scared your brother might come out here and walk in on us.” Then he brought his free hand up to guide me by the chin, so I was looking at him straight on. He smiled this fucking sexy smile at me, and nipped at my bottom lip. “Isn’t that exciting, though?” 

Again, smooth teenage me. God, I was pathetic back then. I actually said “yes, please, Yuri”. 

He followed the curve of my jaw with the tip of his tongue and put his lips up against my ear again. “I’ve liked you for a while now, Dominic. I wasn’t sure if you were interested, though.” I’m pretty sure I’d already started moaning or some shit by then. I mean, God. I was horny as fuck and I had this gorgeous dude practically all over me. Mmmm... 

Gimme a minute, hmm? 

Alright. So, he confessed to me and it was just… I was done. All over. I turned my face into his and just went for it. I still remember what his lips felt like. Soft, smooth… yielding. They tasted incredible too. Like… every dirty thought and wet dream I’d ever had up to that point. I couldn’t get enough of that taste. I remember the feeling of my teeth scraping across his bottom lip, and his tongue sliding against mine. It was… fucking amazing. 

I’d forgotten everything else in the moment. I don’t even know what kinds of noises I was making, or how loud we were being. I don’t know, and I’m quite sure that I didn’t care back then, so why care now? Just, for who knows how long, nothing else existed. Not a damn thing... until, that is, I felt him working to unbutton and unzip my jeans. 

I opened my eyes and stared at him, completely dazed. He grinned at me and whispered in this fucking low, thick voice that just drove me crazy. “Can I touch?” He paused to nip at my bottom lip again. “Will you touch me too?” 

All I was able to get out was a very weak “God yes”. 

It all went at the speed of light then- a frenzy of unfastening, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pushing clothes down out of the way. It was the first time I’d ever seen a dick other than my own in person… well, in that specific context, anyway. Damn, it was glorious. Weird as it might sound, his dick was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen- a beautiful pinkish white shade, long and thick. It curved just slightly in towards his abdomen, and the glans was already glistening with precum. 

Oh, is my mouth watering? Heh. Sorry. 

So, we got down to it. His hand wrapping around my cock… fucking bliss, dude. And his dick in my hand just felt so… right. Really, it was a miracle I didn’t just cum right then and there. I honestly couldn’t tell you anything like how I jerked him off or how he took care of me. I mean… fuck. It was just a… a damned typhoon of emotion. Just lust and heat and… fucking so much release. It was the most incredible thing I’d ever felt in my life up to that point. We muffled each other’s gasps and moans with our mouths, swallowing the sounds down greedily as our tongues wrestled against each other. We nipped and sucked at each other's lips until they were puffy and flushed. Yuri licked and bit at the pulse point in my neck while I used my free hand to tug on his hair and dig my nails into his shoulder. 

It felt like years were passing, but at the same time, it all ended too soon. It was way too fucking soon that we were moaning together as we made a hot, sticky mess of each other. 

We let go of each other at the same time, falling back against the couch as we both struggled to catch our breath. When we finally looked at each other, he gave me this really wicked smirk and brought his cum-covered hand up to his mouth. He kept his gaze locked on mine as took one of his fingers and teased his still swollen lips- running his finger along his bottom lip, as if he were applying chapstick, until he pushed his fingers into his mouth with a purposeful moan. 

Fucking sexiest shit I’ve ever seen. 

He licked his lips clean once he’d pulled his hand away, and winked at me. He told me “you taste so sweet, Dominic. Just like I imagined.” Before I had a chance to spontaneously combust from the fucking sexiness of it all, he smiled at me and suggested we clean ourselves off and climb into bed. 

And that. That was my first time having any kind of fun with someone other than myself. God, it was just so.

God. 

To be honest with you, I still think back on that quite a bit. The memory gets me off so fast. Like, fuck. In fact… I’m going to have to let you go now. 

That is unless… 

Would you care to stick around and have some fun?


End file.
